A New Life
by Growing Up In Modern Day
Summary: The life of Lyric St. James, the daughter of our favorite couple Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a new day for sixteen year-old Lyric St. James. Today was the day her parents were making her and her younger siblings to start school in the town of Lima Ohio. Lyric, who was born and raised New York, was quite nervous that they were moving.

There were only seven times Lyric even remembered visiting Lima and those were only to visit the Schuesters and the Puckermans. Her parents hated Lima with a passion and moved to New York the week after her mom graduated from high school. Lyric knew that there were only three reasons her parents would go back to that tiny little town. The first reason would be that some one died, the second some one was drastically sick, and the third was if one of their children caused or got into enough trouble that they felt the need to change their location.

And the reason they were moving to that dreadful town was due to the third reason. Lyric had gotten into a lot of trouble, was caught coming homing way past curfew and slightly drunk, and with the newest discovery. Her parents let it slide at first but after the third time her parents decided they were moving. And now they had been living here for two months, the summer was about to end and she had to start her junior year of high school She had yet to tell her brothers that she was the reason they were moving to Lima. While she was still a little upset about not living in New York she knew this was what was best for her family.

Lyric knew it had been hard for her parents, her mom especially, to give up their eighteen year broad-way careers. Rachel and Jesse, Lyric's parents, were not only performing on broad-way but they were award winning recording artists and acting in movies. While they could record and act anywhere in the world, New York was the only place that was Broad-Way.

Rachel was not retiring or ending her career after Jesse convinced her not to. Jesse told her she can fly to New York whenever and perform, for the month long rehearsals and an additional month or two of performing, they would see if a close family friend could watch the children for that time. Of course they hadn't told Lyric that yet, deciding that before Rachel or Jesse returned to New York for work they would take a few months off and focus on their family.

It was nine am when Lyric came down the stairs to see her parents cooking breakfast for her and her four younger siblings.

Lyrics Point Of View

"Babe, I just got off the phone with Mr. Schue and he said if we want while we are there we can coach Glee club seeing as he is now the principle." Rachel sounded so excited talking about coaching the club. But then again if it weren't for that club my parents wouldn't have met and fallen in love. See Mr. Schue was my parents Glee Club coach, when my mom was sixteen and a sophomore in high school at Mckinley High, Will Schuester decided to bring back Glee club. My dad didn't come into the picture until after sectionals.

"Are we doing it Ray?" I heard Jesse ask.

"OF COURSE JESSE!" Rachel's voice rang through out the kitchen.

"yay you and daddy singing for a school that is way below you!" I said with a smile they knew I was joking.

"Lyric, I know you don't want to move but its your actions that have brought us to this decision." By the tone of voice she had you could tell she wasn't in a great mood. I bet Airie was up all night that or my brother was.

Before I continue with my oh so sweet day I should probably inform you of the people who create my family. There's my parents Rachel and Jesse, high school sweethearts who brought their love to New York and created a family and very respected careers.

They've been together for twenty-three years, they started going out when my mom was fifteen today she's thirty-eight and my father is forty. After seven years together (15-22), four years of college (17-21), three years of marriage(19-22), and a year of Broadway performances, my mom found out she was pregnant with twins. Seven months after finding out she gave birth to a daughter and a son. My mother named the boy and my dad named the girl, Richie William St. James and Lyric Wendella St. James. Richie was named after the singer of the very first song my parents ever sang together, Hello by Lionel Richie, and his middle name comes from William Schuester my parents Glee coach. As for me I was named after the most meaningful part of a song, the lyrics, and my middle name is the main female vocal character in Spring Awakening, the first Broadway show my parents ever saw together and the first Broadway show my parents performed on Broadway together.

Two years after my brother and I were born, my mom gave birth to another son, Lennon Noah St. James. Lennon comes from John Lennon of the Beatles my dads favorite band and Noah comes from a friend of my parents from high school Noah Puckerman, who my mom says is one of the sweetest guys she ever met and is a good guy as he has taken care of his daughter, Sarah, who was a result of a teen pregnancy. A year after Lennon, mom gave birth to another boy Tyson Kurt St. James. Tyson comes from Tyson Ritter of the All American Rejects, who's song Gives you Hell, brought my mom to the music store the day she met my father, Kurt comes from another friend of my moms from high school Kurt Himmel who my mom says is a strong man, she says she believes he is strong because he came out of the closet at fifteen in their small town, a lot of people gave him a hard time for it but he held his head high and walked everything off.

The next child didn't come for a while later, my youngest sibling, my baby sister Airebella Quinn St. James was quite a surprise when my mom found out she was pregnant. At the age of thirty-seven my mom found out she was pregnant with Airie. My mom believed after the birth of Tyson, twelve years earlier, she was done having kids. She focused on recording CDs, filming movies, acting on Broadway, being a wife to my father, and a mom to us kids. But twenty months ago my mom found out she was pregnant, and she was the happiest I had seen her in months. Ten months ago after a family dinner my mom went into labor and gave birth to Airie.

Her first name Airebella comes from a play my mom was performing in when she discovered the pregnancy. Her middle name Quinn comes from my moms best friend in the world Quinn Fabray-Puckerman. Quinn and my mom weren't friends in high school until junior year, Quinn was the blonde cheerleader who everyone wanted to be. But a little bit into her sophomore year Quinn found out she was pregnant, and to top it all off she lied to everyone about who the father was until she was sixth months pregnant. She gave birth a little bit after summer break. The father of her daughter, Noah Puckerman, called Rachel the day Quinn went into labor saying he needed someone strong to be there since neither of their parents where going to be there. Rachel arrived shortly after and went into the room in which Quinn and Noah were staying in. Quinn wasn't to thrilled at first to see Rachel but then Rachel started talking and Quinn realized she had been to harsh to Rachel through the years. Noah was to scared to be alone in the delivery room with Quinn so Quinn asked Rachel to go in with them for the birth. Rachel was there when their daughter Sarah Rachel Fabray-Puckerman was born. After that Quinn became best friends with Rachel.

Mom still says how strong Quinn was in high school. Not only for being a pregnant teenager or putting up with everyone's crap, including Rachel's, but for the fact that she didn't give up her daughter. Quinn's parents kicked her out when they discovered her pregnancy, so she moved in with Noah and his mom, but after Sarah was born she needed somewhere else to live to protect her own sanity. Rachel offered Quinn a room at the Berry household, a room that was big enough to be an apartment for the young mom. Quinn got up every morning and helped make breakfast and spend time with her child. Rachel always says she most admires Quinn's strength and determination. She talks about how Quinn went from queen bee to glee, and how much Quinn loved glee. That's why Airie's middle name is Quinn, for strength in hard times and determination that gets you everywhere.

But my family doesn't end there, a few months after my mom had Airie I myself found out I was pregnant. My son Grayer Jesse if it's a boy or Stephani Rachel If it's a girl St. James will make his or her entrance into the world in about five months.

~flashback ~

I was dating this guy for almost two years, lets call him Austin, I loved him more than anything in the world. Austin was the son of one of my parents choreographers, we grew up together and naturally at fourteen we decided to start dating. I discovered I was pregnant a few short months before my sixteenth birthday. I told Austin that I was pregnant I thought he would be happy, we were going to be a family. I remember the day I told him.

I had just walked into his house and said hi to his parents and proceeded to walk into his room. Not something out of the ordinary, seeing as I had been doing this since I was five.

"Hey beautiful" Austin said as I walked into the room, two of our friends, Tony and Jonah, were there as well. Austin came over and kissed me, shortly followed by the boys jumping up and giving me hugs and Jonah offered me the chair he was sitting in and I took it.

"Austin I need to tell you something" I felt like I was in a clichéd teen movie at this point.

"What's wrong Lyr?" his voice was low and sounded like he was ready to hear bad news. Which in a way he was, nobody no matter what they say wants to be fifteen and telling their significant other that they are going to be a parent in a few months.

"Its something that needs to be said in private babe" the look in Jonah's eyes was an understanding look he was about to grab Tony and leave at that moment.

"Anything that you're going to be saying the boys can hear!" I knew this tone of voice was one of anger and pain, it's the voice he had when he found out his parents were getting divorced. "Its not like they aren't going to find out soon about whatever you're going to say, because I don't keep secrets from our friends and neither do you." He was right about everything he said but I didn't want to tell the boys yet because I wanted to see Austin's reaction first.

"FINE!" I was getting aggravated now "YOU WANT THE BOYS TO KNOW SO BADLY?" MY anger was out, the anger that I get from two overly dramatic parents.

"YEAH I DO!" Austin was angry now to even though he has no right to be.

"I'm pregnant Austin" there I said it. I'm fifteen years old and a mother to be. I looked up at Austin now to see his reaction. He had a look on his face that was hard to tell what he was thinking. The next person I looked up at was Tony, one of my two best friends from birth. Tony was like my brother and I loved him dearly, I wanted to be able to sit down and talk to him privately about the pregnancy. Then I looked at Jonah, my other best friend since birth, this is not how I wanted to tell them. I had it planned, I was going to take them out to dinner like we do every Thursday while our parents are at rehearsal, and tell them there.

"I don't care what you want with the baby all I know is I am keeping him or her"

The whole room was eerily quiet for the time being, no one said a word or moved anything. I decided I needed things to cool off so I started to walk towards the door so I could leave and tell my parents. I wish I could say he stopped me and we lived happily ever after but that's not the truth.

The truth is I went home that night in tears, my beloved boyfriend displayed the wrong emotions when I revealed my pregnancy. When I got home that night my dad was making dinner and my mom was in the nursery with a seven month old Airie. It was around eight when I arrived home, which means my parents had only been home for about two hours. My mom walked out of the nursery at that moment and went into the kitchen and kissed my father. She had her arms wrapped around his waste and he turned around wrapped his arms around her and just looked into her eyes as if she was the only woman in the world, which to him she was.

I then took a moment to look at my mom, at thirty-eight years old she could still pass for a college freshman. You wouldn't know that she is a mother of five, let alone the fact that she had just had a kid less than a year ago. My mom stood about five foot five, long black hair that went just bellow her chest. She had the prettiest brown eyes that she could use to get anything she wants, her skin was a nice tan color. I realized how much I looked like my mom at that moment. Her eyes were looking directly in my fathers eyes in a loving way. They were speaking in their own language. My dad once told me about how everyone thought my mom was this crazy person in high school, but my dad knew that she was just daydreaming about how famous she would be. My dad says I'm just like her in that aspect.

I looked at my dad next his brown slightly curly hair makes everyone go crazy for him. His eyes were a nice brown that went perfect with my mothers. His smile was the next thing I noticed, his smile is probably my favorite thing he gave me. Someone once asked him why he smiles so much and he looked at them and points at my mom and goes she's the reason I smile.

After a few more minutes of watching my parents love grow stronger I decided this is when I had to say something.

"Hey mom and dad" I walked into the kitchen and my mom turned in my dads arms and looked at me.

"hello princess" my dad said as my mom came over to me to give me big hug, shortly followed by my dad.

"Could I talk to you guys?" I knew my parents were a little surprised. I was a daddy's girl and mama's little angel, while we were a generally close knit family, I was always the one to open up but lately I was a little distant.

"Of course Wendella" that made me smile daddy always called me Wendella when he was in a good mood.

We went and sat down in the family room my dad sat down and pulled my mom under his arm not that my mom objected, this made me smile that after twenty-three years they still acted like love struck teenagers.

"Daddy, Mommy please don't hate me" this made them look worried.

"Wendella we could never hate you baby" My mom said with a very worried maternal look in her eyes. "what is it?"

"I…I'm pregnant" my voice broke at that moment and I looked up at my parents. In that second there was only one place I wanted to be and that was in my daddy's lap with my mom stroking my hair and wiping away my tears.

My mom jumped up and ran over to me and gave me a hug shortly followed by my dad.

"Rach, go lay down in her bed and get her over with you." I heard my dad say in between my tears he kissed my forehead.

"come on baby lets go lay down." My mom is the most gentle woman and I cant believe how well they are taking it.

"I'm sorry mom" I said

"Baby it's okay." Mom makes everything better.

"You're not mad?"

"Lyric, I'm not going to lie to you, I am a little disappointed in you but I'd be a hypocrite if I told you that I wasn't doing the same thing at your age, I mean look at aunt Quinn and uncle Noah, Sarah was born when they were sixteen and they are doing amazing things." My mom always knew what to say to make me feel better. "What did Austin say when you told him?"

"He didn't say anything, I walked out after five minutes of him not talking. Jonah and Tony were there when I told him"

"So basically your best friends are there kicking his ass?" Mom was good at making me laugh especially since its probably accurate.

"maybe, all I know is I thought he would have said something."

"Sweetie boys are dumb, they don't always know what to say or do."

"Daddy does."

"Hun daddy doesn't always know. There have been times in our lives when he screwed up big time." I love mom she doesn't lie and expect me to think my daddy is perfect but she lets me with certain things but not this. "Your dad is an amazing man, don't get me wrong, but he's not perfect."

"What was daddy's reaction when you told him you were pregnant?"

"lets see I was twenty-two when I found out I was expecting a baby. When I found out I was pregnant I was so scared, your daddy and I had been married for three years, and together for seven, but I was still so scared that he was going to leave me when he found out."

"Why?"

"Because we had only been on Broadway for a year and were going to wait until I was twenty-five to have kids. But the day I told your dad was after a long rehearsal for _Spring Awakening_. We left the theatre and headed over to a restaurant to have our date night. We had been sitting down and waiting for our food to come out and daddy looked over at me and asked me why I was so quiet I told him I was thinking and that I had news for him. He asked me what the news was but was interrupted by our food coming out. The waitress left and he turned back to me and again asked what I was thinking. I told him I was imagining what our children would look like, he looked me directly in the eyes and said they will have your black hair, my smile, your nose, our eyes, and your heart. I smiled and told him that I couldn't wait to find out. He told me that he couldn't either and that he believed I would make an excellent mother and him the best father ever. I decided that that was the best time to tell him, I looked up at him and said I have news and he said well you've already told me that Rach," mom paused and smiled to herself "I looked up into his eyes and said" she was cut off by another voice.

"She said "I'm pregnant Jess"" my dad had a huge grin like he was reliving the moment again. "If I remember correctly I was speechless for a few minutes. But then called the waitress over and ordered your moms favorite desert, the triple chocolate mocha cake and got up and grabbed your mom and kissed her."

"You also screamed my wife's pregnant! At the top of your lungs." My mom completed the story as my father walked over and wrapped both my mom and I into his arms.

"Babe you have to decide what you want to do in regards to your pregnancy"

"Daddy I've decided I want to keep the baby." At first I thought my parents would be mad, but they looked at each other with a small smirk growing on both of their faces.

"I knew you would." My mom said "However sweetie, there will be a lot of changes around here."

"We expect you home by five pm everyday unless you call or ask first. No partying, and no breaking curfew."

"I know, actually mom dad I was wondering about something."

"what is it Lyric?" my dad asked

"You always said that if something like this were to ever happen we would move to Lima. Don't get me wrong I'm a new Yorker and I love it here. My friends are here, your work is here, our whole lives are here. But Richie, Lennon, and I have all started getting in trouble. Richie sneaks out and drinks with friends, Lennon is doing bad at school, drinking and staying out past curfew, and I've done the same and I'm pregnant now to. I think maybe we should have a change of scenery. You can go back and help with Glee club like you've always talked about and the three of us can join Glee. This way we can get away from the New York life."

My parents looked baffled and looked back at me and then at each other.

"Are you sure about this Lyr?" my dad asked

"Yes daddy, I think this is a needed change."

"okay sweetie I'll start looking at houses in the morning." My mom said with a smile on her face. "You are being very responsible and mature, you my dear are already thinking about your baby."

The next day I met up with Jonah and Tony. They actually told me congratulations and that they believed I would do well. They also said that they would help raise the baby. But then I told them I was moving to Lima, Ohio and my mom had already found a house. We were moving in two weeks, the boys already talked about when they would start visiting.

~end flashback~

that was two months ago, I was three months pregnant when we left New York. Its been two months since I've spoken to Austin. Two months since my world was turned up side down. Tomorrow I start my Junior year of high school.

In the two months we've been in Lima, I've made some really good friends. Noah and Quinn Puckerman live next door to us. Besides their twenty-three year old daughter they had a sixteen year old, a fifteen year old, a twelve year old and a four year old. Carter Puckerman looked just like a teenaged Noah, carter had become Lyric and Richie's best friend. He had convinced Richie to try out for the schools football team, since Carter was captain he could get Richie on the team.

Besides Carter, Richie and I had become friends with Tiara Goldman, Ashley Braverton, and Adam Hudson. All of them were members of the Glee club, all of them accepted us right away. But Richie and I still hadn't told them that I was five months pregnant.

~First Day of School~

I woke up at five Am the next day, thankfully enough the morning sickness had gone, but you could see that I was pregnant. I went into my closet to pick out an outfit that wouldn't show my pregnancy. All of my clothes however, didn't fit right or I didn't like. So I went into moms closet and saw that mom still had all of her maternity clothes. I was happy that my mom had really good fashion sense. All of the clothes looked like any other regular close that I would wear.

After fifteen minutes of deciding what I was going to wear, I found the cutest Blue flow tank top, a black jacket that looked great with it, a black skirt that was exceptionally cute and the black heels tied the whole outfit together. I then took a shower, curled my hair under, and did my make up.

I then went down stairs to make breakfast for her family. At five thirty, a few minutes after I started breakfast Airie woke up. I decided that since I was going to be a mom in a few months I would get Airie up. I turned the oven off and went up stairs to get Airie ready. I gave her a bath, brushed her hair, picked out clothes and got her dressed, and went down stairs with her in my arms. I pulled her high chair over to the kitchen and got her some toys she could play with while I made pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I had it all ready at six AM and waited for my family to wake up. While waiting for them I got the rest of my school stuff and put it by the door. I set up everyone's plates and poured orange juice as I heard them moving about upstairs. I went into the cabinet and got out a bottle for Airie. At six twenty my family came downstairs.

"Airie you are lucky you don't have to go to school yet. Yeah lyric wishes she could just stay home all day with you princess." Airie was giggling and smiling

my parents were grabbing things from other rooms and so were my brothers I picked up my little sister and started singing.

"Hey girl its me, I just called to say hi, call me when you get this, haven't talked lately, so hard to find the time, give the boys a big kiss tell them I miss them by the way I miss you two, I was thinking just today about how we used to play Barbie dolls, make up, tea parties, dress up, I remember how we'd fight make up and laugh all night wish we were kids again, my sister my friend, oh yeah before I go I met someone think I really like him. I was just wondering if I'm jumping the gun and walking on a limb invite him home for Christmas meet the family, seems like just yesterday you brought home oh whats his name he had been drinking what were you thinking, after dinner he past out we can laugh about that now cuz we've learned a lot since then, my sister my friend. Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon, we could just hang out like we used to. Its late and I should go but I cant hang up the phone until I tell you what I don't tell you enough. Even though at times it seemed we were more like enemies, I'd do it all again my sister my friend, oh my sister my friend,"

by the time I was done singing everyone was eating breakfast and there were some people there who weren't my family, the Puckermans' had joined us for breakfast. They all started clapping when I finished singing.

"Wow Lyric you sound exactly like your mother." My Aunt Quinn said.

"That is why you should join Glee club." The past two months everyone had been telling me to join and I hadn't told them I had made up my mind and I would join.


	2. Very SORRY AUTHOR PLEASE READ

Heyyy guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. But in the next few weeks expect atleast 2 more chapters.

The past few months have been crazy in May I dislocated my knee and tore a whole bunch of things in my knee so I had to have surgery, while y4ou would think I would have time to write during recovery I couldn't because of school work and traveling. My sister graduated a week after I hurt my knee and the week I got back from MA I went into surgery and then we started preparing for finals. And then finals came.

I am well aware its been forever since I updated but I promise you for the next 3 weeks I will have atleast 2 new chapters a week

For A New Day- I will have chapters 2 and 3 up by next Wednesday

For A New Life- I will have Chapters 2 and 3 up by next Thursday

For A Victims Voice- I will have chapters 6-8 up by Monday at the latest.

For Welcome Home Veronica Mars- I will have chapters 3 and 4 up by Tuesday

Thanks guys

Please review with any direction you'd like to see me go in for these stories


End file.
